470:Donna meets The Muppets
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Mayor Green has threatened The Solos to make Donna "NORMAL" or else they'll be banned for up. The Celestian Alliance figure they could help make her normal by making her help out at the Muppet Telethon. Little did they know, is that Taserface and his gang plan to make her normal, by using Buisness Pixie DNA. R&R
1. Donna's Problem

It was a sunny morning in Rosewood. Donna felt so happy when she got up, she felt like singing.

"Everything is great

Everything is grand

I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand

Everything is perfect

It's falling into place

I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face

Life's a happy song when there's someone by my side to sing along" she sang.

She groomed up and changed into her normal clothes, grabbed a healthy apple and orange juice, picked up her backpack and Baby Groot and walked off.

"When you're alone, life can be a little rough

It makes you feel like you're three foot tall

When it's just you, well times can be tough

When there's no one there to catch your fall" Emma sang.

The best friends walked off to meet up with their other friends by the park.

"Everything is great

Everything is grand

I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand

Everything is perfect

It's falling into place

I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face"

"Life smells like a rose" Sydney sang.

"With someone to paint

And someone to pose" Donna sang.

"Life's like a piece of cake" Caleb sang.

"With someone to pedal

And someone to brake" Donna sang.

"Life is full of glee" Aiden sang.

"With someone to saw

And someone to see" Donna sang.

"Life's a happy song when there's someone by my side to sing along" Michael sang.

"I've got everything that I need right in front of me

Nothing's stopping me

Nothing that I can't be

With you right here next to me" they sang.

"Let's check out The Golden Griddle first to see the new Breakfast menu items." Payton replied, "I heard they have Pancake pies and Waffle cakes"

They rushed off to The Golden Griddle to see the new items.

"Life's a piece of cake" Cassian sang

"With someone to give

And someone to take" Donna sang

"Life's a piece of pie" Emma sang.

"With someone to wash

And someone to dry" Donna sang

"Life's an easy road" Wade sang

"With someone beside you to share the load" Donna sang.

"Life is full of highs" Shivangi sang.

"With someone to stir

And someone to fry" sang Donna

"Life's a leg of lamb" David sang.

"With someone there to lend a hand" Donna sang.

"Life's a bunch of flowers" Myra sang.

"With someone to while away the hours" Donna sang.

"Life's a filet of fish, eh!" Luis sang.

Donna sang in disgust, "Yes, it is"

Then Donna and friends barged out of The Golden Griddle

"I've got everything that I need right in front of me

Nothing's stopping me

Nothing that I can't be

With you right here next to me

You've got everything that you need—right in front of you

Nothing's stopping you

Nothing that you can't do you

That the world can throw at you

Life's a happy song

When there's someone by your side to sing

Life's a happy song

When there's someone by your side to sing

Life's a happy song

When there's someone by your side to sing along" They sang.

Everyone applauded, except for Mia and Maria, "That girl is always grabbing attention." Mia growled.

"I know right," Maria replied.

Mr. and Mrs. Solo was proud of her for living up the town with her singing. Behind them was Mayor Green, who was furious.

In her office, "Your daughter has caused a great Busby Berkeley musical number by The Golden Griddle!" she snapped, "Ever since your family moved here, that girl has been responsible for one mishap after another."

"Mishaps?" Ben asked.

"If you don't get that girl under control," "Your banned from Rosewood, FOR LIFE!" Mayor Green warned.

Donna sensed Mayor Green's warning from school.

"No worry Babe," Michael replied, "We'll figure out a way to keep you under control."

"Today's the last day of school" Payton replied, "And we need to figure out what to do this weekend."

"I made a list of some of the mishaps Donna caused in Rosewood

Donna's mishaps

Hearst Breakin

Ex-Principal Isa's assault

Daisy's rescue

Heywood Car Heist

Redfield Renegade

Dilaurentis Dilemma

Paparazzi Problem

Fashion Show Fiasco

Oasis Crisis

Twonkie Trouble

Bad Dream Divas Incident

Lake Mishap

"That's a lot of mishaps." Caleb pointed out.

Donna started to worry, "I know I'm not from Earth" she whispered, "But I'm afraid that the government would expose me if I get banished."

"We won't let that happen," Emma replied, "This is nothing like how Ex-Principal Isa try to expel you."


	2. Beach Boys Tribute

After school they headed off to the Rosewood Playhouse Theater, to meet up with The Muppets. "Kermit!" shouted Donna,

"Hey look" Kermit shouted, "Donna is here."

"You sure know some strange people, Don," Aiden said to her.

"I know" Donna replied.

Animal walked up to the Mayhem Band, "I miss you!" Animal shouted.

"We missed you to Animal," Dr. Teeth replied, "The band wasn't the same without you.

Emma and Sydney walked up to the Mayhem Band and greeted them. Plus they saw Floyd and Janice's new adoptive daughter, "And this must be little Ling Mi," Sydney said.

"She's cute," Emma commented.

Baby Groot looked at Ling Mi and they started to play.

"Oh, my Coconuts!" shouted a voice.

They turned their heads to see a girl. She had long black hair, is of half-Hawaiian descent and had dimples. Next to her was a Pomeranian with a plumeria collar, "How did that girl get in," Sam the Eagle asked, "The is prohibited to non-members of the show."

"Not difficult," the girl replied, "Gonzo did another one of his wacky stunts by barging through the door in a grocery cart, with rockets. I was walking my dog here when I say you guys, together at the Rosewood Playhouse Theater."

"Who are you anyway?" Emma asked.

"I'm Bailey Lahela" shouted the girl, "I'm your biggest fan, Donna Solo!"

Everyone looked at Donna "You're famous in Rosewood" she shouted.

"I just moved here from Maui," Bailey said, "My dad transferred to The Brew here. My grandfather told me all about your wacky adventures and we figured that this is the perfect place to move to."

Her Pomeranian rushed up and licked her face, "And that's my pet dog, "Barbara Ann" Bailey explained, "My family and I are huge fans of The Beach Boys."

"Speaking of which" Fozzie replied, "Our show is a Beach Boys tribute. All the money will get donated to charity,"

"Which one" Donna asked.

"The Honolulu Nature preserve" Kermit answered as he looked both sides to make sure Bailey isn't suspecting.

"Plus 1/4 of it will go to the alien hospitals," he whispered

Donna was pleased since Earth hospitals don't run on credits. Kermit showed a list of the Beach Boys songs they're going to sing.

Beach Boys tribute songs

 _Fun, Fun, Fun"_

 _Little Deuce Coupe_

 _Barbara Ann_

 _Surfin Safari_

 _I Get Around"_

 _Good Vibrations_

 _Wouldn't It Be Nice_

 _Dance, Dance, Dance_

 _Kokomo"_

 _Surfin USA_

"I hope we're not lying in bed, just like Brian Wilson" Rocket growled.

Meanwhile, Taserface and his gang were. "So," Taserface growled as he watched them in anger from the doors, "The little twerp is starring in a Beach Boys tribute

"How can it be called, "The Beach Boys" if there are girls in it," Gef asked.

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" Retch asked.

"That girl has caused many problems for us," Taserface whispered, "But this time, she'll suffer normality. All it takes is a little Business Pixie DNA."

He placed the Business Pixie DNA in the mouth shooter, tossed it and aimed straight at Donna, "Bullseye!" whispered Taserface, "No more wacky stunts with that brat."

"Now let's ditch this popsicle stand before someone catches us," Halfnut whispered.

"Popsicles," Gef asked, "Where?"

"Gef" the rest of the ravagers shouted.

"Sorry!" Gef replied as he took off.

Donna's hair started to become flat, and her blue eyes became darker and she became paler, "Shouldn't we do this at a real beach?"

"Well if it was," Kermit answered, "It would take hours and the show is tomorrow night."

Everyone turned their heads to see that Donna changed, "Donna" Sydney asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"And what's wrong with your hair?" Payton asked, "You look like you've been struck with boredom."

"You know something," Donna replied, "The show would be more normal if we showed the differences between shells and teach people how they make poi, the old fashion way."

"Something's not right here" Aiden worriedly said, "She's, normal!"

"We better get her to the hospital," Michael replied as they rushed off.


	3. Good Vibrations

At the underground hospital, Dr. Andor had just recieved a blood test from Donna, "As I suspected" Dr. Andor said to her parents, "She's, normal."

"What do you mean by, "Normal" Ben asked.

"I mean," Dr. Andor said, "She seems more logical and is acting more boring."

Dr. Honeydew and Beaker decided to work on a way to change her back to her crazy self in order to get the show going.

Meanwhile at The Golden Griddle, Donna was checking out the place with Barbara Ann looking through the window. "Easy girl" shouted Bailey, "They don't allow pets in the building."

Walter came up to her in confusion. "So your Donna Solo's biggest fans" Walter asked.

"That's right" Bailey smiled, "Ever since her backupdancing with CLST went viral, I couldn't stop thinking about her."

"How did you move to a crazy town like Rosewood anyway?" Walter asked,

"My Dad got a job working at The Brew, the local coffee shop." Bailey said, "And its all thanks to my grandfather's wealth."

"Your grandpa is rich," Walter exclaimed

"Yeah" Bailey replied, "He makes educational video games. We don't want to be dumb as Gef."

Walter knew that was the name of one of the Ravagers and wondered how did she know that, "Bailey" shouted a boy, "Where are you?"

Walter was confused, "That's just my older brother, Rory" Bailey explained, "He hates it when I wonder off."

A very cute Pacific-Islander boy came up to her, "Bailey Karen Lahela" growled Rory, "Ever since we moved here, you've been going around in circles with Barbara Ann."

"Oh come on Big Brother" Bailey said, "I'm just excited to move into the current town of the Out of This World dancer."

"Yeah" Rory replied, "Donna Solo the Dancer."

"Donna is a really cool girl, Rory" Walter replied, "But this morning, she was feeling normal. Speaking just like Sam the Eagle."

Little did they know, is that Mia and Maria heard the whole thing, "Can this be true" Mia whispered, "Donalie Solo has finally become a normal citizen."

"Right" Rory replied, "But I need to remind you that this weekend of Mom and Dad's wedding anniversary."

"Oh man," Bailey said, "I've been so stoked on moving to Rosewood, I forgot about Mom and Dad's wedding anniversary."

"Hey, Bailey" Walter said, "Maybe you can perform in the Beach Boys tribute with us."

Bailey thought it was a good idea, but she wants to sing one particular song, "Kokomo" Walter remembered seeing Kermit singing that in the 90s. Bailey said that Kokomo was her parents' wedding dance.

"Si" Maria replied, "We better get Mayor Green and tell her about this. Dad J is part of the book club with Mayor Green."

Back at the hospital, Dr. Andor was going into Donna's hospital room when she saw Dr. Honeydew and Beaker putting Donna in a strap chair, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she asked in horror.

"If you must know Dr. Andor" Dr. Honeydew said, "We figure that a little brain shock can make Donna change back to her old self. I give you, "Muppet Lab's Neuron Nutrilizer."

As he activated the chair, Donna still felt normal, "I feel the vibrations," "Those that aren't so good."

Suddenly, they heard music in the recreation room, "I told the Mayhem Band they can perform for the patients." Dr. Andor explained.

 _I-I love the colorful clothes she wears_  
 _And the way the sunlight plays upon her hair_  
 _I hear the sound of a gentle word_  
 _On the wind that lifts her perfume through the air_

 _I'm pickin' up good vibrations_  
 _She's giving me the excitations (oom bop bop)_  
 _I'm pickin' up good vibrations (good vibrations, oom bop bop)_  
 _She's giving me the excitations (excitations, oom bop bop)_  
 _I'm pickin' up good vibrations (oom bop bop)_  
 _She's giving me the excitations (excitations, oom bop bop)_  
 _I'm pickin' up good vibrations (oom bop bop)_  
 _She's giving me the excitations (excitations)_

 _Close my eyes, she's somehow closer now_  
 _Softly smile, I know she must be kind_  
 _When I look in her eyes_  
 _She goes with me to a blossom world_

 _I'm pickin' up good vibrations_  
 _She's giving me excitations (oom bop bop)_  
 _I'm pickin' up good vibrations (good vibrations, oom bop bop)_  
 _She's giving me excitations (excitations, oom bop bop)_  
 _Good, good, good, good vibrations (oom bop bop)_  
 _She's giving me excitations (excitations, oom bop bop)_  
 _Good, good, good, good vibrations (oom bop bop)_  
 _She's giving me excitations (excitations)_

Rocket got jealous of them performing without blowing anything up, he saw Donna that she's still normal. That's when Sydney got an idea.


	4. Little Deuce Coop

Kermit, Fozzie, Animal, Sydney, and Donna rushed off to the Spier residents. That's when they started playing Little Deuce Coop. Nick plucked his bass, Nora strums her guitar, Simon played his keys, Bram blows his trumpet, and Abby sings with a voice of angels.

 _Little deuce coupe_

 _You don't know what I got_

 _Little deuce coupe_

 _You don't know what I got_

 _Well I'm not braggin' babe so don't put me down_

 _But I've got the fastest set of wheels in town_

 _When something comes up to me he doesn't even try_

 _Cause if I had a set of wings man I know she could fly_

 _She's my little deuce coupe_

 _You don't know what I got_

 _(My little deuce coupe)_

 _(You don't know what I got)_

 _Just a little deuce coupe with a flat head mill_

 _But she'll walk a Thunderbird like (she's) standin' still_

 _She's ported and relieved and she's stroked and bored_

 _Shell do a hundred and forty with the top end floored_

 _She's my little deuce coupe_

 _You don't know what I got_

 _(My little deuce coupe)_

 _(You don't know what I got)_

After that, Donna said, "You know cars for originally invented by Karl Benz from Germany, 1885."

"Why does Donna look like she just got stricken with death?" Nick asked.

They couldn't blab out that she was an alien, so Sydney said, "She doesn't have the spirit to pull of a Beach Boys tribute."

"Rad" Abby replied, "We were just doing a Beach Boys song."

"The way you sing Abby" Donna replied, "That is an alto-ish. You should probably join the opera."

Kermit figures that they could be the other band to perform at the Beach Boys tribute, "We're in" Simon said.

By a tree near the Spier residents, Mia, Maria, and Mayor Green were spying on her. "I told you, mayor," she said, "She's normal."

"So it's true." Mayor Green replied, "She has finally accepted Rosewood's safe community."

"So your not going to ban her from Rosewood," Maria said.

"Never!" Mayor Green smiled.

She said it so loud, Donna spotted the Mayor. She walked up to Mayor Green, "Hello, Mayor Green," she smiled, "Talking to Mia Warren and Maria Flores."

"Of course, Donalie" Mayor Green smiled.

"You know," Donna said, "Calling people by their full names all the time really shows polite manners."

Mia, Maria, and Mayor Green started to freak out, "It does." Maria smiled creepily.

"In fact," Donna replied, "The name, "Donna" originated in Italy."

Mayor Green, Mia, and Maria decided to leave, so they wouldn't get weirded out by her behavior.

As she was trying to go back, she got mugged by a couple of Ravagers wearing Groucho Glasses, but the only thing they stole was The Amulet of Harmony, "Now the squirt won't be crazy ever again." Taserface shouted, "Come on boys, let's have cold fish for dinner."

"Those guys just stole Donna's necklace," Fozzie said,

"Those are The Ravagers, Fozzie" Sydney growled, "Galactic criminals"

"You mean those smelly, stupid, alien criminals who've been a laughing stock of The Ravagers?" Gonzo asked.

"Yeah" Sydney growled, "Usually it would be of Youndu's former team, they would do things that are TOTALLY stupid."

"Bad men" Animal shouted as he started chasing them off.

Kermit stopped him before he could wander off again, "We'll figure out what would the Ravagers want with her amulet later, what's more, important is changing Donna back to her old self before the show."

Suddenly, Sam, the Eagle showed up and helped her up, "Why thank you, Sam" smiled Donna, "Those rude Ravagers really took me down."

"I came by to see how normal you've become." Sam said, "And I would love to invite you to dinner at Rive Gauche."

"Thank you Sam" Donna replied, "I'm going to run straight home and get changed."

Donna left with everyone in worry.

Later at the Solo residents, Rocket was also thrilled that Donna has finally become normal. Ben and Lea weren't so sure about this at all, they needed Weird Donna to keep Rocket from blowing things up.

"I am Groot(I miss Donna when she's Busby Berkley weird)" Baby Groot said to Lea.

"Me too." Lea replied, "But we'll find a way to change her back."

Donna came into the house and said, "Don't mind me, I'm going to get changed into one of my dresses for Rive Gauche."

Ben and Lea knew that Donna could use Generosity to change her clothes, but they saw that her amulet was missing. Suddenly, they got a call from Mayor Green. She said that they have to change her back to her weird self, "I thought you said-" Ben said.

"Nevermind that-" Mayor Green replied, "-She's starting to freak out the citizens of Rosewood and I can't risk any more people moving away due to strange activities. You would not believe how many Rosewood Realty had sale fall through because of supernatural activity."

After Mayor Green hung up, Donna came down wearing the same dress she wore at their fashion show last Halloween. "I'll be back by 10 pm," she said as she walked out.


	5. Wouldn't it be nice

Meanwhile at Lucky Leon's Cupcakes, Miss Piggy was taking a baker's dozen of cupcakes when she bumps into Aria, causing all the cupcakes to fall onto the ground. Miss. Piggy didn't mind at all, she started eating them off the ground. Spencer, Ali, Emily, and Hanna came up and were getting cautious of the business, "You know it's not normal to eat cupcakes on the floor for human," Spencer said,

"I know" Miss Piggy replied, Unlike girls who got their hair flattened and started talking like Sam the Eagle."

"Yeah" Hanna replied, "Michael texted me about Donna's normal behavior."

Suddenly on the store radio, they played Wouldn't It Be Nice.

Aria, Emily, Hanna, Ali, and Spencer started dancing to it while helping the owner of the store, who's good friends with them.

 _Wouldn't it be nice if we were older_

 _Then we wouldn't have to wait so long?_

 _And wouldn't it be nice to live together_

 _In the kind of world where we belong?_

 _You know it's gonna make it that much better_

 _When we can say goodnight and stay together_

 _Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up_

 _In the morning when the day is new?_

 _And after having spent the day together_

 _Hold each other close the whole night through?_

 _Happy times together we've been spending_

 _I wish that every kiss was never ending_

 _Oh, wouldn't it be nice?_

 _Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray_

 _It might come true (run run ooo)_

 _Baby, then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do_

 _We could be married (we could be married)_

 _And then we'd be happy (and then we'd be happy)_

 _Oh, wouldn't it be nice?_

That's when Piggy realized that they could be perfect for their Beach Boys tribute as the waitresses, "Anything to make Donna weird again." Hanna smiled.

Meanwhile, at The Golden Griddle, it was Alien night. Meaning one thing, aliens can come out as themselves. Emma was working on cleaning the tables but noticed one thing wrong. There weren't many customers and it was all because of Normal Donna not entertaining the crowd. Then Rizzo and Pepe came up with this really crazy idea to entertain the crowd. They found Dance, Dance, Dance on the jukebox and started dancing

 _After six hours of school, I've had enough for the day_

 _I hit the radio dial and turn it up all the way_

 _I gotta dance (dance dance dance now the beat's really hot) right on the spot_

 _(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)_

 _The beat's really hot_

 _(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)_

 _Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!_

 _When I feel put down I try to shake it off quick_

 _With my chick by my side, the radio does the trick_

 _I gotta dance (dance dance dance now the beat's really hot) right on the spot_

 _(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)_

 _The beat's really hot_

 _(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)_

 _Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!_

 _Ohby!_

 _At a weekend dance, we like to show up late_

 _I play it cool when it's slow and jump it when it's fast_

 _I gotta dance (dance dance dance now the beat's really hot) right on the spot_

 _(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)_

 _The beat's really hot_

 _(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)_

 _Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!_

 _(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)_

 _(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)_

"Where's Donna?" asked an island faerie from Neopia.

"We want Donna Solo!" shouted a space faerie.

"Due to some normal troubles," Cassian replied, "Donna will not be able to perform tonight."

This caused the audience to boo.

"Hey, Cassian" shouted a Grey, "The Swedish chef wants to entertain the audience."

"Okay" Cassian replied, "But don't anyone some Dragon Pepper burgers."

The Swedish chef started preparing some hot dogs. He went into the kitchen and got out Barbara Ann. "Barbara Ann!" shouted Bailey

"Barbara Ann!" shouted Rory.

The aliens quickly hid so they wouldn't blow cover.

Emma came in with Bailey and Rory explained that they lost Barbara Ann after they did a little wedding anniversary shopping for their parents. That's when Bailey saw the Swedish Chef with Barbara Ann who was going to make hot dogs out of her. "Give me back Barbara Ann" Donna growled as she rescued her dog.

"What's the idea of making weiners out of our dog?" Rory shouted in rage.

"Well," Cassian replied, "We would've made real hot dogs if 3 little stooges didn't use the hot dogs for target practice."

Under the counter, The Greys remembered using the hot dogs to work on their laser shooting if the government tries to suspect their alien nature. Outside, Rory saw Donna Solo being accompanied by Sam the Eagle. "Is that?" Rory asked as he blushed.

"Yup," Bailey replied as she placed Barbara Ann on her leash, "Donna Solo, Rosewood's Out of This World dancer."

"She's a hibiscus of love" Rory smiled as Pepe and Rizzo stared in concern.

"Michael is not going to like this, Okay?" Pepe asked in a whisper.


	6. It's The Muppet Show

The next day, Rowlf and Scooter were handing out fliers for citizens to come to see their charity concert. That's when The High Five and Michael passed by.

"The High Five" Scooter recalled, "Are you going to our charity show tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it" Samantha replied, "Michael told us that Donna is Normal."

"Yeah," Scooter said, "During rehearsal, she said to Crazy Harry that special effects would be better if they used normal flashlights."

"And she replaced our Beach Boy songs with Richard Wagner song." Rowlf replied.

"That's definitely too normal" Toshiro replied.

"Dr. Andor took a blood sample and saw it was fused with business pixie blood." Rowlf explained

"She can't dance under that condition" Michael replied, "I like babe better when she dances to Broadway musicals."

"I know how you feel about women" Rowlf replied.

 _You can't live with 'em, you can't live without 'em._

 _There's somethin' irresistible-ish about 'em._

 _We grin and bear it 'cause the nights are long._

 _I hope that somethin' better comes along._

 _I see what you mean._

 _It's no good complainin' and pointless to holler._

 _If she's a beauty she'll get under your collar._

 _She made a monkey out of old Hawkmoth,_

 _I hope that somethin' better comes along._

 _Ah, but what could be better than a saucy Irish setter_

 _When puppy love comes on strong?_

 _Or a collie that's classy, a laddie needs a lassie,_

 _A lover and wife give you a new lease on life._

 _Uh, was that a new lease on life?_

 _Oh yeah, sorry about that... 2, 3, 4_

 _I don't mean to scare ya, my friend, but I betcha_

 _Come "Father's Day", the litter bug's gonna getcha;_

 _The urge is righteous, but the face is wrong._

 _I hope that somethin' better comes along._

 _Still, it's fun when they're fetching,_

 _And agree to see an etching_

 _That you keep at your lily pad._

 _There is no solution, it's part of evolution,_

 _The pitter patter of soles_

 _The little feet of tadpoles._

 _Uh, Rowlf, tadpoles don't have feet._

 _Oh. Sorry about that... 2, 3, 4_

 _There's no limitation to mixin' and matchin'._

 _Some get an itchin' for a critter they've been scratchin'._

 _A skunk was badgered the results were strong._

 _I hope that somethin' better,_

 _I hope that somethin' better,_

Suddenly, Michael remembered from Sydney's text about Donna getting mugged by The Ravagers. He realized that Donna is the Chosen One for The Amulet of Harmony, meaning she's immune to any dark magic and if they don't retrieve the amulet back real soon, she'll be normal, forever.

"Then we have to get The Amulet of Harmony back" Helen replied.

"But how are we going to do that?" Wade asked.

"Maybe we should dress as ninjas and steal back the amulet," Shou suggested

Michael liked Shou's idea, but in return, Shou wants them in the show. "If it keeps Rocket and Crazy Harry from destroying the playhouse, you'll do it," Michael replied.

Later that night, everyone was gathering around to see the charity concert. Inside came a Pacific Islander man and a caucasian woman. "Mom! Dad" Rory shouted, "Do you like the Rosewood Playhouse Theater?"

"Its not like the other theaters in Hawaiii" Mrs. Lahela said, "Isn't it, Dear."

"Of course not" Mr. Lahela replied, "So, Bailey is really in the show."

"It was her idea to make Donna remember, who she is." Rory explained, leaving his parents in confusion.

Backstage, Scooter came up to Donna. "Donna Solo" he said, "15 seconds till curtain, Donna solo"

"Thank you for reminding me, Scooter" Donna replied, "Although those costumes here have too much color in them."

"Oh, Shou" Scooter whispered, "Please come back with The Amulet of Harmony."

Onstage, Kermit came on stage and shouted, "It's the Muppet Beach Boys tribute concert." shouted Kermit, "Featuring all your favorite students from Berry High"

 _It's time to play the music_  
 _It's time to light the lights_  
 _It's time to meet the Muppets on the Muppet Show tonight_  
 _It's time to put on make up_  
 _It's time to dress up right_  
 _It's time to raise the curtain on the Muppet Show tonight_

 _Why do we always come here_  
 _I guess we'll never know_  
 _It's like a kind of torture_  
 _To have to watch the show_

 _But now let's get things started_  
 _Why don't you get things started_  
 _It's time to get things started_  
 _On the most sensational, inspirational, celebrational, muppetational_  
 _This is what we call the Muppet Show_


	7. A Muppet Bomb

Later, Michael, Wade, Shou, Toshiro, Helen, and Samantha they arrived at Shady Pines Cemetery dressed as Ninjas. "Thanks for helping again, Michael" Shou replied.

"Your welcome, Shou" Michael replied, "We would do anything to change Donna back to her old self."

"Yeah" Toshiro replied, "She's started to terrorize the town."

"Yeah" Wade whispered, "And the only one who actually likes Normal Donna is Sam the Eagle."

By the pet cemetery, they saw the Ravagers celebrating with numerous boxes of pizza and a knocked out pizza delivery guy, meaning their not paying for it. "Just thought they couldn't get any dumber" Helen whispered.

Michael got out a really tiny bomb with a music note on it, Samantha wondered what it was, "Muppet Labs Music Bombs" Michael said, "When they explode, catchy tunes play. We all know that the Ravagers hate good music. They prefer songs that make know sense"

He pressed the button, tossed it in the middle and it played, "Merry Christmas Santa."

 _Oooooooo_  
 _Merry Christmas Saint Nick_  
 _Christmas comes this time each year_

 _Well way up north where the air gets cold_  
 _There's a tale about Christmas_  
 _That you've all been told_  
 _And a real famous cat all dressed up in red_  
 _And he spends all year workin' out on his sled_

 _It's the little Saint Nick (little Saint Nick)_  
 _It's the little Saint Nick (little Saint Nick)_

 _Just a little bobsled we call the old Saint Nick_  
 _But she'll walk a toboggan with a four speed stick_  
 _She's candy apple red with a ski for a wheel_  
 _And when Santa hits the gas man just watch her peel_

 _It's the little Saint Nick (little Saint Nick)_  
 _It's the little Saint Nick (little Saint Nick)_

 _Run run reindeer_  
 _Run run reindeer, whoaa_  
 _Run run reindeer_  
 _Run run reindeer (he don't miss no one)_

 _And haulin' through the snow at a frightening speed_  
 _With a half a dozen deer with Rudy to lead_  
 _He's got to wear his goggles 'cause the snow really flies_  
 _And he's cruisin' every path with a little surprise_

 _It's the little Saint Nick (little Saint Nick)_  
 _It's the little Saint Nick (little Saint Nick)_

This annoyed the Ravagers, made Michael retrieve the amulet by a pile of empty pizza boxes, and woke up the pizza guy. "Let's get back to the playhouse before its too late." Michael whispered as they rushed off to Helen's postal van and drove off.

Taserface saw that the Amulet of Harmony was missing, he thought Hafnut ate it and started beating him up, hoping he'll throw up the amulet. The pizza guy growled at them and said, "I'm afraid that's $500 for 40 pizzas, 10 fries, 3 dozen chicken wings, and 5 2 liter sodas."

The Ravagers groaned because they have to work late, without making the customers sick.

Back at the theater, they were wrapping up Emoji singing with Little Deuce Coop with numerous chickens, including Camilla, Gonzo's girlfriend.

"Ever seen an emoji with a chicken on it." Statler asked Waldorf.

"I did" Waldorf replied, "And they don't show emotion""

They both started to laugh.

"That was Emoji" Kermit shouted, "With Little Deuce Coop"

Back at the theater, Michael and The High Five came back with the Amulet of Harmony. Ben explained that Donna is in her dressing room being normal. "Her numbers are Surfin Safari, I Get Around and Kokomo" he continued.

"We'll get changed right away" Michael said as they rushed, "And The High Five joined the show as the surfers."

Gonzo came up to Ben with Camilla and said, "Ben I hope you don't mind, I invited your mother over to come watch the tribute concert."

"You didn't" Ben moaned as Leia came in with Wayne and Wanda.

"Ben" Leia said as she hugged her son.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked in horror.

"Gonzo warned me that Donna has Buisness Pixie DNA infused in her body." she explained, "I just hope she remembers who she is soon."

In her dressing room, Donna looked at herself in the mirror and realizes that she misses being weird.


	8. Barbara Ann

Onstage, Kermit presented the next, "Now all the way from Hawaii," he said, "A newcomer to Rosewood, PA. Bailey Lahela and her dog, "Barbara Ann"

"Come on Barbara Ann" Bailey said to her dog as they got onstage, doing dog tricks while Emoji performed the song.

 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann (take my hand)_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_  
 _You've got me rockin' and a-rollin'_  
 _Rockin' and a-reelin'_  
 _Barbara Ann_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_

 _Went to a dance_  
 _Looking for romance_  
 _Saw Barbara Ann_  
 _So I thought I'd take a chance_  
 _Barbara Ann, take my hand_  
 _You've got me rockin' and a-rollin'_  
 _Rockin' and a reelin'_  
 _Barbara Ann_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_

 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann (take my hand)_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_  
 _You've got me rockin' and a-rollin'_  
 _Rockin' and a reelin'_  
 _Barbara Ann_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_

 _Tried Betty Sue_  
 _Tried Betty Lou_  
 _Tried Mary Sue_  
 _But I knew it wouldn't do_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_  
 _You've got me rockin' and a-rollin'_  
 _Rockin' and a reelin'_  
 _Barbara Ann_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_

 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann (take my hand)_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_  
 _You've got me rockin' and a-rollin'_  
 _Rockin' and a reelin'_  
 _Barbara Ann_  
 _Ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann_

Everyone cheered for Bailey and her dog tricks with Barbara Ann. "Good girl Barbara Ann" smiled Bailey.

By the special effects booth, Helen, Bodhi, and Rocket were checking the Surfin Safari, then after that it's I Get Around. This gave Rocket an idea. Bodhi wondered what it was, but all Rocket said was, "Keep your Crootaken Big Butt to yourself!"

He walked into Michael's dressing room, stole his bike keys, and took off to the parking lot, where he found Lyra, "Okay, Rebel Boy" Rocket smiled, "You want to keep Grandma's memory alive, so be it."


	9. A Change in Donna

Donna and Michael came in wearing black, gold and red outfits, while Wade, Samantha, Toshiro, and Shou wore surfer apparel, Kermit came on stage and said, "Let's have a Surfin Safari"

Wade, Toshiro, Samantha, and Shou came up waxing their boards while Donna came up to the juice bar with the Swedish Chef prepares juice for her.

 _Let's go surfin' now_

 _Everybody's learning how_

 _Come on and safari with me_

 _(Come on and safari with...)_

 _Early in the morning, we'll be startin' out_

 _Some kinds of honey will be coming along_

 _We're loading up our Woody_

 _With our boards inside_

 _And headin' out singing our song_

 _Come on (surfin') baby wait and see (surfin' safari)_

 _Yes I'm gonna (surfin') take you surfin' (surfin' safari)with me_

 _Come along (surfin') baby wait and see (surfin' safari)_

 _Yes I'm gonna (surfin') take you surfin' (surfin' safari)with me_

 _Let's go surfin' now_

 _Everybody's learning how_

 _Come on and safari with me_

 _(Come on and safari with...)_

 _At Huntington and Malibu_

 _They're shooting the pier_

 _At Rincon, they're walking the nose_

 _We're going on safari to the islands this year_

 _So if you're coming to get ready to go_

 _Come on (surfin') baby wait and see (surfin' safari)_

 _Yes I'm gonna (surfin') take you surfin' (surfin' safari)with me_

 _Come along (surfin') baby wait and see (surfin' safari)_

 _Yes I'm gonna (surfin') take you surfin' (surfin' safari)with me_

 _Let's go surfin' now_

 _Everybody's learning how_

 _Come on and safari with me_

 _(Come on and safari with...)_

 _They're anglin' in Laguna in Cerro Azul_

 _They're kicking out in Doheny too_

 _I tell you surfing's mighty wild_

 _It's getting bigger every day_

 _From Hawaii to the shores of Peru_

Michael came on holding The Amulet of Harmony

 _Come on (surfin') baby wait and see (surfin' safari)_

 _Yes I'm gonna (surfin') take you surfin' (surfin' safari)with me_

 _Come along (surfin') baby wait and see (surfin' safari)_

 _Yes I'm gonna (surfin') take you surfin' (surfin' safari)with me_

Michael placed The Amulet of Harmony on Donna and something TOTALLY AMAZING happened,

 _Let's go surfin' now_

 _Everybody's learning how_

 _Come on and safari with me_

 _(Come on and safari with...)_

She gained light blue highlights in her hair. She got up and started dancing like she really does.

 _With me_

 _Surfin' Safari_

 _With me_

 _Surfin' Safari_

 _With me_

 _Surfin' Safari_

 _With me_

 _Surfin' Safari_

 _With me_

 _Surfin' Safari_

 _With me_

 _Surfin' Safari_

 _With me_

 _Surfin' Safari_

Everyone was amazed by how Donna changed her hair onstage like magic. They all cheered for her performance.

Backstage, everyone started to notice that her hair changed. Donna looked in the mirror and was shocked by this. "I think it means something," Donna said, "I shouldn't be afraid of who I really am. That's what Manolo learned during his journey in The Land of The Remembered."

General Organa come up to see Donna's change, "Donalie" she smiled "I'm glad you remembered who you are inside."

They both hugged.

Sam was disappointed because Donna is back to her weird self. "Less hugging, more singing" Sam shouted, "We don't want to keep the dancers waiting."

Then Ben got a text from Rocket, "He says that he's going to be in the next act," he explained, "With a little Erso Surprise"

Dr. Andor suspected he was up to something.


	10. I Get Around

Donna and Michael came on stage, holding hands. This made Rory jealous "Rebels" he whispered.

"Rory Haku Lahela" Mr. Lahela whispered, "Show some respect."

"Oh, Mikey" Donna smiled, "Ever since we met on the first day 2 years ago, you looked at me on your desk. Then I said, "I would like it more if I sit on your lap."

"I'll tell you one thing, Babe" Michael smiled as The Mayhem Band played.

 _Round round get around_

 _I get around_

 _Yeah_

 _Get around round round I get around_

 _I get around_

 _Get around round round I get around_

 _From town to town_

 _Get around round round I get around_

 _I'm a real cool head_

 _Get around round round I get around_

 _I'm making real good bread_

 _I'm getting bugged driving up and down this same old strip_

 _I got to find a new place where the kids are hip_

 _My buddies and me are getting real well-known_

 _Yeah, the bad guys know us and they leave us alone_

 _I get around_

 _Get around round round I get around_

 _From town to town_

 _Get around round round I get around_

 _I'm a real cool head_

 _Get around round round I get around_

 _I'm making real good bread_

 _Get around round round I get around_

 _I get around_

 _Round_

 _Get around round round oooo_

 _Wah wa ooo_

 _Wah wa ooo_

 _Wah wa ooo_

 _We always take my car cause it's never been beat_

 _And we've never missed yet with the girls we meet_

 _None of the guys go steady cause it wouldn't be right_

 _To leave their best girl home on a Saturday night_

Suddenly, Rocket came in riding Lyra.

 _I get around_

 _Get around round round I get around_

 _From town to town_

 _Get around round round I get around_

 _I'm a real cool head_

 _Get around round round I get around_

 _I'm making real good bread_

 _Get around round round I get around_

 _I get around_

Michael, Mr. and Dr. Andor were not thrilled to see him playing around with Lyra. At the parking lot, K2 Mach 2 stopped him, "You know that wasn't safe of you to steal Lyra." he said.

The Andor's rushed up to the motorcycle, where Michael turned Lyra off, "What's the idea stealing Lyra?" he growled.

"Your number was about motor vehicles right?" asked Rocket, "So I think-"

"-Stealing Lyra and making a scene in the show would boost the rating?" asked Dr. Andor.

"Yeah" Rocket shouted, "Man you guys are good. Now, what are you going to do, bury me in the sand?"

The Andors looked at each other in pleasure.

Back in the theater, Floyd and Janice were going around the place, looking for Ling Mi. Lea sensed that she was onstage, being cute. The audience was dazzled by her cuteness. Floyd and Janice came out and grabbed Ling Mi. There they went backstage while everyone cheered.

They saw Ling Mi going onstage, getting up and walking around. "I guess babies can be in show business too" Wade suggested.

"Come to Dr. Teeth," Dr. Teeth said as Ling Mi came up to them.

Ling Mi took his hat and placed it on.


	11. Down in Kokomo

Kermit, Sweetums, Robin and a bunch of muppet frogs came up and reenacted their Surfin USA song from The Muppet Show.

 _If everybody had an ocean_

 _Across the U. S. A._

 _Then everybody'd be surfin'_

 _Like Californi-a_

 _You'd seem 'em wearing their baggies_

 _Huarachi sandals too_

 _A bushy bushy blonde hairdo_

 _Surfin' U. S. A._

 _You'd catch 'em surfin' at Del Mar_

 _Ventura County line_

 _Santa Cruz and Trestle_

 _Australia's Narabine_

 _All over Manhattan_

 _And down Doheny Way_

 _Everybody's gone surfin'_

 _Surfin' U.S. A._

After the curtain call, Kermit came on stage with an announcement, "We can't end the show just yet." he shouted, "We have one place to go.

Red, Abby, Nora, and The Mayhem Band started playing while Nick, Simon, and Bram sang backup

 _Aruba, Jamaica, oh I want to take ya_

 _Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama_

 _Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go, Jamaica_

 _Off the Florida Keys, there's a place called Kokomo_

 _That's where you want to go to get away from it all_

 _Bodies in the sand, tropical drink melting in your hand_

 _We'll be falling in love with the rhythm of a steel drum band_

 _Down in Kokomo_

Jyn and Cassian brought out Rocket trapped in a box of sand, from the neck down of his body.

"Hey" he shouted, "What am I doing here? Anyone? HELP!"

Unfortunately, they ignored him.

Donna, Michael, Caleb, Aiden, Emma, Payton, and Sydney came out in hula apparel and danced.

 _Aruba, Jamaica, oh I want to take you to_

 _Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama_

 _Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go_

 _oh I want to take you down to_

 _Kokomo, we'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow_

 _That's where we want to go, way down in Kokomo_

 _Martinique, that Montserrat mystique_

Then out of the open, Bailey comes in.

 _We'll put out to sea and we'll perfect our chemistry_

 _And by and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity_

 _Afternoon delight, cocktails and moonlit nights_

 _That dreamy look in your eye, under a tropical island sky_

 _Way down in Kokomo_

Mr. and Mrs. Lahela was amazed that she was singing their wedding song, "Oh, Tay Lo" Mrs. Lahela smiled, "She's singing our song."

"She is, Rhonda" smiled Mr. Lahela.

Rory was disgusted, but he saw Donna doing the hula, making him cupid struck and Michael jealous.

 _Aruba, Jamaica, oh I want to take you to_

 _Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama_

 _Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go_

 _oh I want to take you down to_

 _Kokomo, we'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow_

 _That's where we want to go, way down in Kokomo_

 _Port au Prince, I want to catch a glimpse_

 _Everybody knows a little place like Kokomo_

 _Now if you want to go and get away from it all_

 _Go down to Kokomo_

 _Aruba, Jamaica, oh I want to take you to_

 _Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama_

 _Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go_

 _oh I want to take you down to_

 _Kokomo, we'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow_

 _That's where we want to go, way down in Kokomo_

 _Aruba, Jamaica, oh I want to take you to_

 _Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama_

 _Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go_

After most of the audience left, everyone was still in costume doing promo pics. That's when Mr. and Mrs. Lahela came up to her, "Bailey" Mr. Lahela smiled, "I can't believe you performed our song with The Muppets and your idol."

"It's the best anniversary present ever" Mrs. Lahela smiled,

"And the best moment of my life so far." smiled Bailey, "Dancing in the presence of my superstar and I am nothing like that Irving DuBois."

Scooter counted the prices and saw that they made enough money to donate to charity.

Suddenly, Ezra Fritz came in. He explained that he's running the Jr mainstage program this summer. "Miss. Solo" he continued, "I was wondering if you and your friends could join this summer show?"

Donna looked at her friends, who were nodding their heads, she looked at him and said, "Count us in Ez."

The End.


End file.
